This invention pertains to ladders.
Transmission poles are often provided with ladders to permit inspection and maintenance. Typically the ladder is in sections. Each section includes at least an upper and lower ladder foot that fit in retaining clips which are fastened to the transmission pole. The ladder feet generally fit in the retaining clips with considerable clearance. At a point on the ladder foot below the normal level of the retaining clip, a set screw is inserted into a drilled and tapped hole in the ladder foot. By tightening the set screws, the clearances are reduced, thus making the ladder stable. Significant amounts of time are needed to install and remove ladders with set screws.